Facilities (Kingdom Adventurers)
Environment *Wall: Fence - Slightly helps defend town from attack *Wall: Wood - Moderately helps defend the town from attack *Defensive Wall - Decently helps defend the town from attack *Gate - A gate in you defensive walls *Town Hall - The heart of the entire town *Reclaimed land - Builds bridges across water *Land (Small, Medium and Large) - Allows for residents to build houses *Gravel Path - Boosts movement speed on the path *Road - Boosts movement speed on the path *Torch - Expands your territory a little *Nighttime Meeting Place - Expands your territory a little Materials *Copper Coin Box - Used to store copper coins *Silver Coin Box - Used to store silver coins *Gold Coin Box - Used to store copper coin *Storehouse (grass, wood, food, ore,and mystic ore) - Allows for more resourses (20) to be the limit of gathering *Storehouse (Items, egg, energy, and treasure) - Stores items from treasures, allows for monster eggs to be stored, and allows for more energy to be stored *Field - Produces grass *Plantation - Produces wood *Ranch - Produces food *Mine: Ore or Mystic Ore - Produces ore or mystic ore when a resident has the miner skill *Mine: Energy - Produces energy *Monter food - Attracts monsters for a rancher to catch Amenity *Temporary Shelter - Used for recovery *Bench - Used for recovery *Well - Makes MP and Vigor recover faster *Outdoor research lab - Used for research *Outdoor Treasure Lab - Used to analyze treasure *Flowerbed - Something good may happen when it's used *Bushes - Something good may happen when it's used *Seedlings - Something good may happen when it's used *Info Board - Helps guide visitors/adventures to town *Wagon Yard - Used to move things between towns *Wasteland Guide - Restores wasteland outside of town *Expedition Hut - Used for gathering materials outside of town *Simple Stove - Used to cook several dishes *Bonfire - Used to cook simple dishes *Rest Stop - Grants EXP when used *Stables - Allows you to rent horses *Monster Stables - Allows for a monster to be tamed and the monster will help defend the town *Monster-Repelling Orb - Lures away attacking monsters *Monster Statue - Lures away attacking monsters *Monster-Repelling Sword - Lures away attacking monsters *Monster-Repelling Slate - Lures away attacking monsters *Thorny Trap - Lures away attacking monsters *Pitfall - Lures away attacking monsters *Windmill - Boosts durability of surrounding facilities Indoors *Double Bed - Allows another resident to live *Friend Bed - A place for your friends to stay *Tool Workshop - Produces tools *Red Carpet - Decoration *Fluffy Carpet - Decoration *Store Shelves - Allows for more merchendice in armor or weapon shops *Skill Shelves - Allows for more skills to be shown in the Skill Shop *Furniture Shelves - Allows for more furniture to be shown in the Furniture Shop *Restaurant Shelves - Allows for more food to be shown in the Restaurant *Dining Table - Sometimes produces meals *Kitchen Shelves - Sometimes produces meals *Stove - Sometimes produces meals *Tree Nursery - Produces Seeds *Chest of Drawers - Gives EXP *Desk - Gives EXP *Dresser - Gives EXP *Chair - Gives EXP *Candle - Gives EXP *Window - Gives EXP *Shelf - Gives EXP *Flower Vase - Gives EXP *Decorative Plant - Sometimes produces items *Tomato - Sometimes produces items *Flowers - Sometimes produces items *Rainwater Barrel - Sometimes produces water *Training Room - Used for training to improve stats *Glittering Stone - Sometimes produces ore *Monster Room - Allows for the resident who owns the house to have a monster who goes on conquests with the resident